wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Amika Hashimoto
アミカ |image = Amika01.png |Japanese Name = 橋本アミカ |Romanized Name = Hashimoto Amika |Gender = Female |Class = Human |Class-2 = Selector (formerly) |LRIG = Piruluk |Debut-anime = Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Episode 2 |Debut-manga = Episode 05: Bring Misfortune |Seiyū = Hitomi Ōwada |Status = Unknown }} is a character of the selector infected WIXOSS ―peeping analyze― manga, and a supporting character in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. Appearance Amika has long hair, often styled in a right-side ponytail. Her clothes preference might be for something loose and casual, as she is seen wearing oversized sweater, t-shirt, hoodies and trousers or shorts. Her school uniform is similar to Iona's, with difference on the blazer, and the fact that Amika wore long-sleeved vest on top of her shirt. She also wore a scarf. Personality Amika has cheerful and bright personality, making her pretty popular, which reminded Kiyoi of Sakaguchi. Despite that, Amika held deep sadness inside about her mother, and that she has to maintain outer strong personality for her family's sake. Only Kiyoi knows this side of her. This is a time bomb, since Amika has a tendency to snap due to pressure, as seen in chapter 8. Amika is also seen to never give up, and that she is willing to improve herself, eventually making Kiyoi thaw, and begins to open up to her, eventually becoming friends by the end of the peeping analyze manga. By conflated, she starts to grow concerned for Kiyoi in her efforts to stop the second round of Selector Battles. Background Amika is a happy young girl who lives with her parents and two younger brothers. She bears an uncanny physical resemblance to Kiyoi Mizushima's friend Ayumi Sakaguchi. However, at some point Amika's mother became diagnosed with a terrible disease, which caused Amika to start closing her heart to others. Eventually, Amika became interested in WIXOSS and wound up buying a Blue Appli pack which had Kiyoi/Piruluk in it. After Kiyoi explained the rules of Selector Battles to Amika, Amika decided to compete for the sake of her wish to "save her mother". She admitted that Piruluk is the only one, with whom she could talk openly about her troubles. Chronology Selector infected WIXOSS -peeping analyze- Amika found Piruluk in the Blue Appli deck she just bought. At first she didn't notice that she got a special LRIG, until Piruluk tried to reach out to her. She was surprised that her new LRIG can talk, and showed it to her father and brothers who told her that she was mistaken. Piruluk told her that only Selected people are able to see this, making her embarrassed for her seemingly random action. At first Piruluk is cold towards her, since Amika greatly resembles Ayumi Sakaguchi, Piruluk's deceased friend. This cold behavior caused her to lose a Selector battle to Chiyori, as she was still new to WIXOSS. Piruluk eventually opens up to her, and they become good friends. Amika also reveals that she became a selector to save her ill mother. However, Remember, in Piruluk's human body, reappeared and told Amika about Piruluk's past to bait her into a selector battle. Confused at first, Amika gathers resolve, and together with Piruluk they battle Remember. After the battle is over and Piruluk and Amika emerge victorious, Amika has no memory of what happened at the end, but just has gotten a call from her father about her mother, who is better from her illness. On the way, she meets Piruluk who is back into her human body, and is Kiyoi Mizushima once again. Amika initially mistakes her for Remember, but Kiyoi flicks her finger in Amika's face, causing Amika to recognize her. Together, they become friends once again. Lostorage conflated WIXOSS Amika Hashimoto appears again in Lostorage conflated WIXOSS. She is still friends with Kiyoi, but is constantly worried about Kiyoi's safety, due to her insistence on entering the battles again, and keeping her out of the loop by ignoring her calls. Relationships Piruluk/Kiyoi Mizushima Kiyoi first met Amika as the LRIG Piruluk. The two hit it off the wrong way, since Kiyoi at first refused to talk to her due to Amika's physical resemblance to Ayumi Sakaguchi (minus the position of her ponytail). This cold behavior caused her to lose once in a Selector Battle to Chiyori, as she was still new to WIXOSS, and only served to put Amika in danger when she grew desperate to make her wish come true through battling with Remember, much to Kiyoi's horror (as she had previously attempted to make her quit through stating that she was no different from those that were her previous Selectors). At the end Piruluk decided to open up to her. At night, Amika kept Piruluk on her bed, near the pillow. Remember During the events of chapter 7, Amika met Remember in Kiyoi's body. Remember fed her lies about Piruluk, worsening her budding relationship with the blue LRIG. Trivia *Amika looks a lot like Ayumi with slight difference on the hairstyle. Piruluk mistook her for her Sakaguchi at first. **To further add to the uncanny resemblance, they even share the same Seiyū in the anime. *Amika's Selector battle against Remember is similar to Ruu's battle against Futase. Both Selectors are overwhelmed and the battle was one sided. *"Amika" sounds similar to the word "amica", which literally means "female friend" in Latin (and, hence, Italian). Considering that the name is written in katakana, it may be more than a mere coincidence. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Selector Category:Main Characters Category:Human